For this purpose it is already known in principle to produce a gas tight silo closure of this type in that a support profile is fixated in a the top side of a circumferential side wall, wherein the support profile is open in an upward direction, has an undercut, and thus expands in downward direction. After placing an edge portion of a cover foil that covers the silo into the support profile a support hose is inserted into the support profile and pressurized, typically through compressed air from an inside.
Thus, the cover foil is clamped and supported gas tight between the support profile and the support hose.
Thus, also two cover foils placed on top of each other can be used, in particular when air is introduced there between either to keep the upper cover foil taunt, or so that the intermediary air layer acts as additional insulation.
When the size of the surfaces to be covered with the cover foils increases, the forces impacting the silo closures increase on the one hand.
Furthermore also the requirements for the tightness factor of the silo closure increase.